a vampire advisor
by Queen Crossover
Summary: AU the doctor isn't a time lord, he's a vampire. working for UNIT and helping them overcome menaces such as ghosts, witches and a certain vampire known as the master. will UNIT be able to work with a vampire, or will his blood craving prove to be too much? find out here! rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, internet! This is a story I based on the fanfic blood and tea/black suits and red stains by pandainthestars, so if your reading this pandainthestars, thank you for the great idea! If your not pandainthestars I suggest reading pandainthestars stories, they are wonderful (I only read 2 of them though)! Now please note, this is my first doctor who fanfiction so don't be too hard on me. I would love suggestions for the story too in case I run out of inspiration, if u give a suggestion that I use I will be sure to mention you. Before you read this though I want to warn you that I'm notorious for leaving stories incomplete, but if get a lot of suggestions then I might actually finish this. I'm also fairly new to the classic episodes so feel free to correct me on some stuff if I get it wrong, just don't be mean about it**

**Disclaimer: If I owned doctor who 1. the ponds wouldn't have left 2. I wouldn't be on this website and 3. the doctor would have ninja skills (in his 11****th**** incarnation, cause his 3****rd**** did use lots of martial arts)**

Chapter 1

the brigadier looked at the files again for perhaps the millionth time and wondered weather or not he was making a mistake. Sure hiring a vampire had its upsides, after all mysterious monsters are the kinds of things unit investigated and a vampire would know a lot more about that subject then they did, but he was of course, a vampire. Vampires were dangerous and clever, not a good combination for a co-worker, especially one that lives off human blood.

He sighed and hoped that this wouldn't bite him in the butt, or more precisely the neck, later on. In all honesty the fellow seemed decent enough, if you ignored the strange clothes and he hid his fangs he would seem like a normal human being, albeit an extremely smart and clever one.

The brigadier was shaken out of his thoughts when the telephone on his desk started to ring. He answered it and said, "yes, what is it?"

"its the new employee, jo grant. Shes here." answered Sargent Benton

"alright, send her up."

"yes sir"

a moment later a young woman with blonde hair and a clean white shirt entered. "ah, miss grant your here." said the brigadier

"please, call me jo, miss grant makes me sound old." jo said

"of course, now jo are you sure you want to take this job? It could be dangerous you know, working with a vampire, you could be killed, or worse." he said

"I'm quite sure, after all someones got to take this job, why not let it be me?" jo said

"yes, quite so, I admire your attitude jo. Are you ready then?" he asked

"as i'll ever be." she replied. And with that the brigadier led jo to the vampires lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jo followed the brigadier through unit HQ doing her best to hide how nervous she was, she was supposed to work with a vampire! A vampire who could kill her as casually as she would step on a daisy. She tried not to shiver at the thought. She took a deep breath to prepare herself as the brigadier opened the door to the lab that the vampire occupied.

Inside was a very normal looking lab with very normal looking equipment. Jo was very glad the place didn't look mid-evil and creepy.

Leaning back in a chair with his feet propped up on a table sat the vampire, his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply as though asleep.

The brigadier stood there for a moment, wondering how to wake him up when the vampire spoke without opening his eyes.

"ah, brigadier I was just thinking about you. You seem a little uncertain of yourself, you should really stand up straighter, and Whose that young lady standing nervously behind you?"

Jo was a little unsettled, the vampire hadn't even opened his eyes.

"doctor, this is Jo Grant your new assistant. Jo this is the doctor." said the brigadier

the doctor opened his eyes and smiled, just barely showing his fangs. "ah yes _assistant_, though I think your intentions have her as more of a babysitter to make sure I don't get into trouble" the brigadier opened his mouth to protest but the doctor cut him off. " don't try to deny it I know how to read peoples intentions and opinions, especially when they relate to me. I know your suspicious of me sinking my fangs into you, and to be honest I don't really blame you. I would be suspicious too. But just to ease you suspicions, I will tell you I have no ill intentions for you or anyone else at UNIT. Weather or not you believe me or not is another matter all together."

"i believe you doctor but its hard not to be suspicious of your fangs in my neck, you must understand that." the brigadier said

"i understand, I have to gain your trust and I'm perfectly fine with that" the doctor said

" well then I guess I'll leave you two to get to know each other, meanwhile I've got work to do. If you have any problems Jo just come to my office and we'll talk." the brigadier said

"i will" said Jo as he walked out. _What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought to herself


End file.
